


Drunk Confidence

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: You- or moreso Michelle Jones- gets the drunk confidence you need to confess your feelings to Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 22





	Drunk Confidence

"Hey, Peter!" Michelle called as she climbed through Peter's window clumsily.

" _Michelle_!" Peter yelped and jumped out of bed, happy he had decided to go to sleep with clothes on this night. "You can't just sneak through my window."

"Well, I just did." She giggled, and Peter finally realized what was happening.

"Are- Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Michelle sing-songed, then burst into giggles. Peter looked around helplessly, unsure of what to do with the drunk girl now in his room.

'Mi- _chelle_!" You called from the streets below Peter's window. He blushed at the sound of your voice and sighed, accepting the fact that he was going to have to walk the two girls home.

He began to usher her back to the window, "Okay, it's time for you to go home."

"No wait!" She protested, pushing him off her, "I have to show you something first."

Peter stepped back from Michelle and watched as she pulled her phone out and scroll through a page of text messages. When she finally found what she was looking for, she handed the phone to Peter and he began to read.

**(Y/N):** oh my god mj

**Michelle:** what

**(Y/N):** i just saw peter and gahhhhh

**(Y/N):** he's so hot i could cry i want to talk to him so badddd

**Michelle:** why don't you?

**(Y/N):** because... he's peter... i can't just talk to him

**Michelle:** well if you're not gonna talk to him I will

**(Y/N):** MICHELLE NO

Peter stopped reading the messages, a rosy blush covering his face. He handed the phone back to Michelle, a cheeky smile on her face. "Why are you showing me this?" He asked quietly.

"Because," Michelle droned, as if she was saying the most obvious fact, "She's too chicken to tell you herself."

Peter's face only got redder. _She likes me back. (Y/N) likes me back. My crush likes me back._

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard your voice through the walls.

"Thanks, May," You called as you opened the door to peter's room, "Michelle, Peter, I-"

You were interrupted by Peter pressing his lips to yours. It took a moment for your brain to register what was happening, but you kissed him back shocked and happily.

Peter pulled away and looked at you. "I like you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
